3 Options
by bejudgedbythesevenstars
Summary: Fairy Tail has disbanded, leaving Fairy Tail's celestial mage all alone with her spirits, she already lost Aquarius and now all her friends have left her, she's left to cope with the loss of Aquarius, but she realizes she needs to become stronger, so she decides to train with her spirits! (AU, SPOILERS) *LUCY'S POV*
1. Training Starts Now

_**Hello everyone, my name is Sarah and this is my first story on, my story will probably be absolute trash but bare with me! Please enjoy the story! 3**_

 _It was a horrible day, the day Fairy Tail disbanded, the day my friends left me, the day Natsu left me. I lost Aquarius too, I hated life... I was too weak, I couldn't have any other solution to stop Tartaros, the only way was to sacrifice her key, I regret it... I wish I didn't have to sacrifice one friend to save another. I knew I had to train, just like Natsu. So that's what I did._

 _"Lucy, you need to get up."_

 _"Lucy... Wake up."_

 _"LUCY WAKE UP!"_

"LUCY KICK!" I yelled as I kicked Loki in his groin.

"OW LUCY THAT HURT!" Loki shouted as he jumped around holding his groin.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR WAKING ME FROM MY SLEEP!" I shouted back.

"Lucy we have to go train, after all, you were the one who wanted to wake up and get stronger!" Loke replied shaking his head.

 _Loki was right, I was the one who wanted to train. I guess you could say I was being a Hypocrite for not getting up, I got up and changed, we headed for an open field nearby. It was a beautiful and open field, flowers, green grass... The sky was clear, the sun shined brightly, it really was a beautiful day. My first day of training._

"This should field should be good," Loki said to me.

"I guess," I sighed and sat down.

"So let's get started!" Loki exclaimed as he pumped his fist.

 **One painful training session later...**

"My EVERYTHING hurts.." I complained as we walked home.

"That's normal, it IS your first day of training, things will only get harder from here, soon everyone will be training you Lucy and it'll get even more painful," Loki replied he chuckled at the face I was making.

 _I groaned and we continued to walk home, we talked about training, but Loki could tell something was wrong, he knew I was sad about Fairy Tail's disbandment. He was also sad, he was a wizard of Fairy Tail as well after all... The rest of the walk home was silent, but the sky was so beautiful, it was a scarlet colour, it reminded me of Erza and her scarlet hair, her last name.. I felt the tears well up in my eyes, but I continued to walk and pretend it was nothing, soon we arrived at my house, Loki went back to the spirit world and I took a shower. After that I went to bed, the next day I wasn't awoken by Loki..._

"Princess, it's time to get up!" Virgo exclaimed as she violently shook me.

"VIRGO VIRGO I'M UP!" I yelled as I shot up.

"My apologies Princess, punishment time?" Virgo asked.

"I'm not even gonna bother," I replied.

 _That day, it was cloudy and wet outside, there was no way we would be able to train.. But Virgo didn't want to train, she told me to pack my things she said we'd be traveling the next day. She left to the spirit world and I went outside to buy some necessities for my travels. The next day I went to the train station with her, she bought the tickets and I personally had no clue where we were going. But, I knew when we arrived we'd start training, I mentally and physically prepared myself for the hell hole that would be training with my spirits as I boarded the train I realized, training starts now._

 _ **Sorry for the short chapter! The rest of the chapters will be longer hopefully, I'll try to update very often as well! Please leave a review and thank you for reading my story! \\(^-^)/**_


	2. A Small Update

_**No Chapter will be posted today, I lost progress on a long chapter, so I'll have to re-write it and post it in a few days. Sorry! ):**_


	3. I'm going on Hiatus?

_**Sigh, this story will be going on Hiatus for a while, I can't update it for a while. I'll come back and update ASAP. Also, I'll be rewriting the first chapter when I come back because I'd like to add more detail. Thank you for following my story.**_


	4. I'm back?

**Hey guys! It's been a while hasn't it? I'm SOOOO sorry for not updating my story in like forever. During the time I've been gone I've been managing my Instagram account @midoriyaamv. If you want to follow you can lol. I'll be remaking this story and it WONT be NaLu because over the time I've been gone I've grown to dislike NaLu tbh. I'll set up a poll to see which ship the remake of this will revolve around. Thank you for following this story. I appreciate the reviews and all the views I've gotten. Until next time!**


End file.
